


Your Happiness

by You_are_perfect



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Wedding, based on sherlock s03ep02, to me it is a happy ending in one way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really happy to see him find his soulmate. He really is.<br/>Or so he hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Sherlock and I really want to do it.

It was a happy night for this couple. Tonight was their wedding night. The night they were officially tied as together. This is the moment they never thought would happen but they were happy on this night. Everyone was happy for them, like really happy. 

Except for one person who hide it.

Hide was smiling from the corner of the table. He could see perfectly clear how much Kaneki happy to be with his bride, Touka-chan. They exchange smile and kisses from time to time, greeting their guest and blushed in synchronize as they received congratulation from them.

Hide already said his piece for them. He already did. He did not even forget to tease them both and ‘warn’ them on their first night. That made him and Touka laughed while Kaneki just flustered in embarassment.

Hide was happy to see him happy. He really was. For the past few years Kaneki had been in deep trouble and even went missing at that time. It was not a surprise that he ended up love Touka as she was the one who dragged him up.

However, he would be lying that he was not jealous with them. It used to be the two of them, but now he found a new companion. Much better than him. And Kaneki dumped him just like that. 

_Don’t be selfish, he’s not even yours to begin with_ Hide thought. 

The wedding was near the end, but there’s only one thing. Wedding dance.

Hide left his place and went to the band that had been hired to play in this wedding. He tapped the singer’s shoulder and made a request. Fully understand what he want, the singer signalled his mates to stop and left the stage.

“Ladies and gentleman, I would like all of your attention for a while” Hide held the microphone close to his mouth. Everyone turned their focus to the best man including the newlyweds.

“To Kaneki and Touka; I’d never thought I will see this day. Both of you had different personality yet you attracted to each other like magnet. I’m glad you found each other. For that, I wish to give you a present specially for the two of you”

Taking a deep breath, Hide grabbed his violin nearby him and played his notes. He had practised this for a long time just to presented them their special waltz.

Everyone was silence. Kaneki smiled proudly while Touka just covered her gaped mouth. The groom pulled his bride to the centre of dance floor and danced with her. Being this intimate with his lover and accompany by his best friend’s lullaby, this was te best day Kaneki ever had.

The dance last for a few moment and ended at the same time Hide stopped. The best man took a bow and everyone applaused. Hide got down from the stage and the previous band continue to play their part. They started to instruct the guests to dance. Without wasting any time, they all grabbed their partner and dance.

“That was so beautiful, Hide!” Touka praised to him when he went to them.

“I never thought you know how to play violin” Kaneki mused.

“I could not think the best gift for both of you” Hide grinned.

“Well, that is the best gift we had!” Touka hugged him “C'mon, let’s dance”.

“There can’t be three people in one dance, Touka-chan” Kaneki reminded her.

“He’s right, Mrs. Kaneki. Why don’t both of you dance again and I shall find my own partner” Hide shoved them both to the centre of dance floor again. Swiftly, he left those couple and went to the corner of the hall.

Hide looked at them, finally realized how much they fit together. There was no room for him now. He cannot intrude into Kaneki’s happiness.

Silently, Hide grabbed his coat and left this place. Now that Kaneki find his happiness, it is time for Hide to search for his own

**Author's Note:**

> Kaneki's happiness is Hide's happiness. Let me make it clear that Hide is not upset with this wedding, he is just wanted to leave earlier in here because there is no point for him to stay.


End file.
